


Making Choices

by TiffanyF



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS SEASON 4 EP 23 ROADKILL</p>
<p>After the case Rossi pays Hotch a visit to talk over some concerns he has about Hotch's actions during the case in Bend, Oregon. The talk takes a suprising turn. One-shot. I don't own 'em and don't make any money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Choices

All FBI BAU profiler Aaron Hotchner wanted to do when he got back to the hotel was take some Tylenol and sleep until it was time to get on the plane the next day. He knew he was the reason his team had an extra day in Oregon, the doctor wanted to check him out one more time before clearing him to fly.

The knock on the hotel room door didn’t come as a surprise. Hotch pushed off the bed with a soft groan and checked to see who was on the other side of the door before he opened it. “Dave.”

David Rossi eyed Hotch for a moment and sighed. “Can I come in, Aaron?”

He could make up an excuse, but it would only push the argument back and he really just wanted to get it over with. Hotch sighed and stepped back. “Sure.”

Rossi sat down on the bed and looked at his friend. “What happened out there today, Aaron?” he asked.

“It was the only thing I could think of to stop the unsub,” Hotch replied.

“It was a stupid, reckless move and you know it. If anyone else on the team had dared even think about something so idiotic, let alone tried it, you’d be chewing their ass through next Wednesday,” Rossi said. “None of them are brave enough to do this, but I’m going to try and get into that thick skull of yours. You need to stop undervaluing yourself and actually think about your actions and how they affect the team.”

“Dave.”

“No, I won’t shut up. Maybe you can ignore your conscious, but I’m going to make damn sure you listen to me for once.” Rossi stood up and moved in closer. “How do you think Reid would feel if he lost you, Aaron? Like it or not, you are that kid’s anchor, the person he depends on to keep him safe and sane. If anything happened to you there’s not a damn thing the rest of us could do to help him. You might not have asked for it, but you are his hero.”

“Dave.”

“What about Morgan, Aaron? You keep him grounded no matter what’s going on and it would hurt him both professionally and personally to lose that. He needs you to teach him how to be the best profiler he possibly can be.”

“Dave.”

“I’m not finished; the girls see you as a father figure and know that you’ll do any and everything in your power to help them and to keep them safe. And I’m including Garcia in this because, no matter how much you make her nervous, she knows how much you care and that you will do whatever she needs.”

Hotch rubbed his eyes. “Fine, what about you?” he asked dropping his hand again.

“What about me?” Rossi tilted his head. “My heart stopped when I saw you standing there bleeding and I couldn’t stay to make sure you were okay. I couldn’t relax until I knew that the doctor cleared you.” He stepped in closer and took Hotch’s shoulders. “You are not disposable, Aaron. You are not worthless and we all need you. You are the glue that keeps this team together. We couldn’t do this without you.”

“Dave.”

“Aaron, I’ve been watching you since I came back and some of what I’ve seen really scares me,” Rossi said. “What do I have to do to really convince you that you’re worth something.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dave,” Hotch said. “I did the only thing I could think of to stop the unsub from killing the next victim. I’m sorry I upset you, but an innocent man’s life is worth a headache and concussion.”

“I’m more than upset, I’m scared to death that a man I consider a friend is so messed up that he threw himself between an unsub and a victim today. What if it’s a bullet next time? How do I know you won’t jump in front of someone and take a hit, Aaron?”

“I’d probably have my vest on, Dave.”

It was all Rossi could do not to slap the man. “Damn it, Aaron, its not funny,” he snapped. “If any other person on this team was behaving in so reckless a manner, you’d have them in your office and probably take them off active duty until they got their head screwed on straight. Just because you’re the boss doesn’t mean you can get away with this shit. You still have someone around who cares enough to want to keep you alive. Don’t you dare brush that concern aside or throw it away like it doesn’t matter; like you don’t matter.”

Hotch was stunned and tried to take a step back, but couldn’t because Rossi still had such a firm hold on his shoulders. “Let me go, Dave.”

“No,” Rossi said. He could feel Hotch tense under his hands, knew his friend was about to fight, and did the only thing he could think of. He leaned in and kissed Hotch.

Hotch froze when dry lips covered his own and strong arms wrapped around him. He could feel Rossi’s goatee scratching against his face, a strange sensation, one he couldn’t really catalogue because he had no reference point to compare it to. He jumped a little when Rossi’s mouth opened and a warm tongue traced his lips. Hotch couldn’t hold back the moan the action caused, it had been so long since he’d been kissed and he had missed it.

It was the moment, the second of choice. Hotch decided to go with the flow – he opened his mouth in reply to the questing tongue. Rossi hummed in approval and moved slowly to taste and explore Hotch’s mouth. He kept his movements slow so he wouldn’t scare the other man. Rossi had a feeling that Hotch had never kissed or been kissed by another man before that night.

“Aaron,” Rossi murmured when they broke apart.

“Why?”

“I’ve always been a man of action,” Rossi replied. He nuzzled under Hotch’s ear and nipped it carefully. “I’d rather show then tell, so much more effective that way.”

“I can’t think when you do that.”

Rossi pulled back a little and smiled. “Good to know. C’mon, Aaron, let’s get you more comfortable, take your pills like a good little boy and put you to bed.”

“I’m not five, Dave.” Hotch tried to struggle away and failed. “When did you get so strong?”

“I didn’t; you’re weak from your injury.” Rossi carefully spun Hotch around and started to unbutton his shirt, being sure to stay pressed in against the other man’s back. “And I know you’re not five, Aaron, I wouldn’t be doing this if you were. Is it so wrong to want to make sure you take care of yourself for one night?”

“There are so many things wrong about this whole situation,” Hotch muttered. He batted Rossi’s hands away from his belt. “I can do that.”

“There are a lot of things here, Aaron, that can become right,” Rossi said. He let his hand drift lower and brushed over Hotch’s cock. “Come on, get into bed and I’ll make sure you sleep for a few hours.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Use an old home remedy I know,” Rossi smiled. “But you have to be in the bed for it to work.”

Hotch turned his head and tried to glare at the man behind him, but it didn’t work. Rossi just chuckled and stepped back a little. While he waited for Hotch to finish undressing he slipped off his shoes and took off his shirt.

“What the hell?” Hotch asked when he caught sight of Rossi.

“Just getting comfortable,” Rossi grinned. “Come on, Aaron; did the doctor give you any pain killers?”

“No, he just told me to take whatever I have if the pain gets too bad.”

“Idiot,” Rossi grumbled. He took Hotch’s shoulders again and steered him to the bed. “Have you taken anything yet?”

“I was just about to when you knocked.”

“Then you get in bed and I’ll go get the pills for you.” He held up a hand. “For once, Aaron, don’t argue.”

Rossi found Hotch’s bag easily enough and pulled out the toiletries bag. He bit back a groan as he dug out the Tylenol – no lube and no condoms. No wonder Hotch was always so tense these days.

“Here, Aaron, take these and let’s see if I can make you relax.”

“What are you going to do?” Hotch took the pills and the glass of water warily.

“You’re too suspicious,” Rossi grinned. He grabbed the covers and pulled the back, completely exposing Hotch’s body to his gaze. “I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Hotch tensed as he was suddenly exposed to his friend’s gaze, very glad that he’d left his boxers on. His eyes widened as Rossi crawled onto the bed and straddled his hips. “What the hell, Dave?”

“Shhh, this would be easier with oil, but I can make do.” Rossi started to gently massage Hotch’s right shoulder. “If you want this to work, Aaron, you need to relax and trust me. Don’t worry about any reactions your body might have, it happens. Just close your eyes and relax.”

“Dave, you don’t have to do this.” Hotch bit back a groan when Rossi hit a tender spot.

“Yeah, but I want to,” Rossi smiled. “I want to prove to you that you’re worthy of attention, of care; of love. I think you’ve managed to forget something very basic but important facts, Aaron, and you need to be able to remember them before you do something so stupid that it gets you killed.”

“I’m not suicidal.”

“You coulda fooled me.”

Hotch couldn’t hold back the moan when Rossi’s fingers ran over his nipples. Rossi paused for a moment and grinned before moving carefully to Hotch’s left shoulder. “Just what are you planning to do to me once you have me relaxed, Dave, because this is starting to feel really sexual.”

“Is that such a bad thing? When was the last time you achieved orgasm, Aaron?”

“Dave!”

“It’s a fair question. You’re still young enough to need the touch of a lover, even if you keep telling yourself you don’t.” He brought his hands back to Hotch’s chest and started to slowly rub the hardening nipples.

Hotch moaned again as Rossi worked his body expertly. He could feel some other parts of his body starting to take an interest and tried to fight it. He wasn’t gay, damn it.

“Probably not, more likely you’re bisexual and have always had more interest in the women,” Rossi commented. He shifted and moved down until his lips were almost touching Hotch’s. “Don’t fight the feelings, Aaron; let them consume you and come shooting out of your body when you climax. You’ll be so relaxed that you’ll sleep until morning.”

Any reply Hotch could’ve made was cut off when lips pressed against his and a skilled tongue opened his mouth in a deeper kiss than before. Hotch moaned deeply as he was claimed by the tongue that seemed to know every single touch he liked.

“It’s okay to kiss me back,” Rossi whispered against Hotch’s lips. “It’s okay to let go of your control for once, Aaron.”

“I don’t know how,” Hotch replied.

Rossi silently cursed Hailey and leaned in to kiss Hotch again. “I’ll teach you, Aaron,” he mumbled. “But tonight is to get you to relax.”

Hotch found himself melting into the new sensations brought on by another man kissing him. The scratch of facial hair was making his skin tingle and Rossi seemed to have no end of talent with his tongue. Hotch started to wonder what it would feel like to have that same tongue on his erection and moaned again. His hands went to Rossi’s head and held him in place as he started to return the kiss.

It was Rossi’s turn to moan as Hotch suddenly came alive under him and let his tongue start to play. The kisses melted easily from one into another until the need for air forced them apart. Rossi grinned down at Hotch. “Let me move, Aaron.”

“Only if you take your jeans off.”

“Are you sure?”

“You know I never do anything halfway.” Hotch pulled Rossi back down for another round of deep kisses.

“You are so good at this,” Rossi whispered when they broke apart again. “And I can’t wait to find out what else you’re good at.”

Hotch opened his mouth to reply and moaned in disappointment as Rossi rolled off him and stood next to the bed. He was in two minds about what was happening, the louder part, however, was drooling at the thought of seeing David Rossi’s naked form and feeling against his body. Hotch took a deep breath and reached for his boxers.

“Take them off, Aaron,” Rossi whispered. “Let me see you.” He undid the snap of his jeans and groaned softly as the zipper was undone and the pressure on his erection vanished.

“What’s going to happen, Dave?” Hotch asked as he watched his – lover? – finish undressing.

“Nothing too complex, we don’t have the supplies we need,” Rossi replied. He straddled Hotch’s hips again and went back to playing with his nipples. “And you’re not ready for it either. Aaron, listen to me; if you just want tonight then I’m fine with that, I’m not going to let anything change our relationship. I’m always going to worry about you regardless if we are friends or lovers. But I would love to have you in my bed and arms every night.”

“Dave, I don’t know…”

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Rossi smiled. He shifted around so his erection brushed against his lover’s. Hotch moaned deeply and arched up against Rossi, seeking friction, sensation and heat.

“Dave, I want,” Hotch paused and swallowed heavily.

“What do you want, Aaron? Tell me.”

“Suck me,” Hotch whispered so softly that Rossi almost didn’t hear him.

Rossi grinned. “I’d like nothing more, Aaron,” he said. He suddenly moved faster than Hotch had ever seen before, kneeling next to Hotch’s left hip with a wicked smirk that Hotch had never seen either.

“That’s what you were planning from the start,” Hotch accused.

“Guilty,” Rossi said as he leaned down to let his goatee scratch along Hotch’s erection. The reaction was instant and Rossi only managed to grab his lover’s hips to keep from getting knocked over or a black eye. Huh, so Hotch liked that, did he? Rossi’s smirk grew as he rubbed against Hotch like a cat marking its territory. He wished the analogy was less corny and more true; he’d love to be able to mark the other man as his for good.

Hotch’s eyes closed at the sensations against his skin as Rossi moved. He hated that he was so weak from the injury, that he just had to lie there and be pressed down while his new lover tormented him. He only just managed to jam a fist into his mouth to keep from screaming as the flat of that talented, oh so wicked tongue slid over the top of his erection. Hotch forced his eyes open and stared at Rossi kneeling with his head thrown back, eyes closed. “What are you doing?” Hotch whispered.

“Memorizing your taste,” Rossi replied opening his eyes. “God you taste so good, Aaron. I can’t wait to feel you flooding my mouth.”

“You mean you intend to, you’re not going to pull back?” Hotch’s eyes widened.

“That’s not really good manners,” Rossi said. He leaned back down and cut off any reply Hotch could’ve made with another lick across the tip of his erection before taking the head into his mouth.

The warm, wet heat around his erection made Hotch’s eyes close again and his hands found Rossi’s hair. Rossi hummed approval and pulled back, letting his tongue lick and dance along the hard length in front of him. He had to shift a hand off of Hotch’s hip to steady the erection as he lapped at it, but figured one hand would probably be enough to keep Hotch in place as long as he was careful and took his time. They both needed to sleep, but he figured that Hotch needed the release more than anything else. Rossi took his time licking and sucking, but also watching the tension level in Hotch’s body. When it looked like the other man was growing close to his climax, Rossi pulled out his last trick. He leaned in and moved slowly, taking Hotch’s erection into his mouth.

Hotch didn’t manage to muffle the cry of surprise and shocked lust when he felt his cock being taken so deeply into Rossi’s mouth. He’d never had so much warm heat covering his erection before, and with the tongue still managing to tease, it was too much. Hotch cried out Rossi’s name and climaxed so hard that he saw stars in front of his eyes.

“You taste so good in my mouth, Aaron,” Rossi whispered licking his lips. He slid up and curled next to Hotch, kissing him again.

“Tastes strange,” Hotch replied when the kiss broke.

“You’ve never?”

“No, Hailey wouldn’t swallow,” Hotch said looking away. “And she couldn’t take me that deeply either.”

“It takes practice,” Rossi grinned. “Go to sleep, Aaron.”

“What about you?”

“I’m fine, listening to you was enough,” Rossi said with a slight cough. He moved only long enough to get the covers and tuck them around both of them. “Sleep, Aaron, I’m serious. You’ve got bags under your eyes and there’s no need for that.”

“What’s going to happen now?”

“That’s up to you,” Rossi said. He waited until Hotch finished shifting around and then wrapped around him. “But you know what, Aaron? I’ll always be here, no matter what choice you make.”


End file.
